


Infinitely Precious Things

by Magical_Unicorn



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Extended world building, F/M, Female Reader, Gambling, Including other residents of Inkwell Isle, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Unicorn/pseuds/Magical_Unicorn
Summary: "He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man." - Samuel JohnsonAlways hearing the words, "be careful what you wish for," you never truly thought you would wake up someplace else. You always did it, what makes this time different?Now you're stuck in a different world, something so vibrant and colorful. You've never been more happy to live such a simple life without the worries of assignments and debt. That was.. until an exchange to protect two brothers that stole your heart had to happen, a debt that you never knew could weigh so heavy.





	Infinitely Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> It was a dream,  
> that's all it was.  
> It was a dream,  
> so vivid with lush. 
> 
> It was a dream,  
> how similar it felt to reality.  
> Every touch felt with warmth,  
> every warmth felt with animosity. 
> 
> It was a nightmare,  
> why can I not wake up?

_Everyone wants to disappear once in awhile, right?_

_At least that's what I wished for one night, needless to say that old saying of "Be careful of what you wish for.." still rings in my ears still today._

_Walking home after a late night of classes and work, a stupid term paper due earlier that day, and long hours on the slowest day of the week at the bake shop you worked at._

_Those long hours where you end up washing the counters five times because there's nothing else to do, considering you cleaned everything else already. Yeah, let's just say I was really tired and wanted nothing more than to crash out on my bed and dream of someplace else._

 

* * *

 

The city lights lit the streets a bright orange as cars passed every so often on your walk home. Already passing the majority of the city where the bars are located and the cracked sidewalks that were filled with tons of young people, all of them waiting to fool around on a Friday night. This was past everything that could possibly be exciting that happened to lay your apartment building.

An old brick building laying on the corner of no where and the main street of the town. The one advantage being that it was close to wear you lived, worked, and learned! The only best part was the only thing making you stay aside from the fact that you got a landlord that never answers the calls about all the issues they forgot to mention at the first meeting before signing the lease.

Turning into the building you began to take the old concrete steps, this place wasn't that bad. Sincerely it wasn't that bad, at least that is what you have been telling yourself every single time you found a problem.  Well no matter, you couldn't wait to get to bed.

Whistling a tune as you dug for your keys in your bag, a cold breeze seemed to pass through the hallway over your neck forming goosebumps. The hair on the back of your head seemed to turn straight up, and oddly enough you got this crawling feeling someone is watching you.

Turning your head slowly around, you look left and right. Nothing, it seems.

Shrugging and shaking your head, you heaved a sigh as you found the key after searching some more and unlocked the door to your apartment.

"I'm home!" You say this to no one in particular as you walk into the one bedroom apartment, it's more barren than usual but what can you do when you just moved into your new place? Not to mention you've yet to get permission from the landlord to get your pet from your parents to be allowed in here. Really having your sweet baby again would brighten up the place. Probably put even a bit more pep into your step on your way back home.  
Knocking the door closed with your foot with a sigh you turn on the lights and immediately cringe at the contrast of dim streetlights outside to the blaring whiteness of the lights in the kitchen area.

Blinking and squinting you walk over to the fridge after slumping everything on the kitchen table haphazardly,

"Empty." You said a bit frustrated as you grabbed a water bottle, you keep telling yourself you'll go shopping but at the end of the day you don't have the energy and very bluntly-you want to nap.

Glancing around the kitchen as you open your water bottle you let out a slight gasp once your eyes land on your poor African violet.

"Oh no baby.. I see you're wilting from this weird cold front we've been having, huh?" Is this really what your life has come to at this point since you have nothing else to baby and your boyfriend just so happens to be out with friends this same night. Not that you mind, it's just you never know when some days are easier than others and this night happens to be.. not that easy for you.

"Let me move you to someplace a bit warmer, and hope for the best while I am at it too considering I already accidentally let your brother wilt to pieces..."

You shake your head as you pick up the tiny plant and slowly walk over to the couch before placing the little thing on your makeshift side table of a cardboard box since you've still yet to get everything in your apartment.

"Only 10:00.."

The night is still young, but that only makes you dread it. Should you sleep or stay up a little? Not like you're tired yet, but then again you need to finish cleaning. Goodness after today, all you want to do is nap away some stress.

"Well lets at least just break down some of these boxes.. like the adult I am supposed to be." You really need some friends, talking aloud to yourself in your apartment alone is getting to you.  

Taking out your laptop you set it open on the couch next to you before opening your search history on Utoob. There were nights where you were very thankful or this little site that had all sorts of videos and music for free, much to the happiness of your pockets at the moment.  

Clicking around you immediately go to your history  to see previous videos you watched and searched for, particularly one that has been on your head for such a long time today that you've just been aching to sing. It was by this nifty little music cover band, one that does music covers from all across history like 1920s styles or a song with a specific historical figure style attached to it. There was this one though, a vintage sound garden one, whatever that was you thought to yourself.

"Wash away the rain.. Black hole sun won't you come, won't you come~?"

Swinging your head to the beat as you stood up and stretched, you began to sway to the music as you picked up boxes and started sorting through the various boxes in your general area.

Every since you were in high school and seeing musicals and hearing about all sorts of wild things. Like burlesque, or gambling, or even singing someplace for a live audience, you've always had this little dream in you to try something. To just up and go someplace and not look back with a shred of regret!

But.. you could never abandon your family here in town. You had people who needed you and you needed to keep your feet on the ground, as you always tell yourself. But the very least is you had these nights where you can dream all you like with no worries of work tomorrow or assignments due. Those cherished nights that you could clean and dance around to music without no one seeing you as carefree as you wished to be.

Feeling your feet glide and your voice slip the notes on and off again, you lose yourself to a world you wished you could be in always. The music moving through your body, each strum and each echo seems to pass through you like a wave of emotion that makes the very muscle in your body twitch with ecstasy. The bop of the notes, the twinkle in the lighter ones, the somber beginning into the lighthearted bittersweet of the song itself, everything feels right when you get in this mood.  
Before you know it the vivid mood ends with the song echoing out, the silence that you once cherished so much brought reality back down as you think about what song you want to listen to next to finish this whole project of yours.

Box after box continued to be went through and broken down as your floor became more and more visible. It was a nice calming feeling, cleaning that is.  
Cleaning to you was a simple task, which in a world where you are doing statistics and research papers it is a welcoming activity. Although tiring, cleaning was one of those things where you don't have to think about anything while remaining a bit productive. Also at the end of it all you got to sit back and look at everything you accomplished.  
Hour after hour seemed to pass by quickly while listening to music, the feeling of elation and being disconnected from the chaos outside. Time seemed non-existent in this small space of yours.

Your eyes drooped as you laid on your couch, the majority of the living area floor now in sight again from finishing cleaning and putting away things. It fills you with a sense of accomplishment, but that's always a short-lived one.  
You lay on your couch, your legs tucked under you and gripping a pillow under your head as you start to get comfortable. Sighing in content you reflect on the time once more, nearing midnight.

You sigh once more and close your eyes and you begin dreaming of someplace else. Somewhere not that cold, someplace where you can see the grass and you can feel it between your fingers. Someplace where a nice breeze is, the warm sun upon your skin, where your body won't ache at the end of the day and you don't have that many responsibilities to worry about. Someplace where you could almost be like a kid again, or at the very least a very comfortable and relaxed adult.  
With one last sigh your breathing evens out, and you fall asleep and dream of a place just like that much to your surprise and simple joy.

 

* * *

 

Within this small wooded area lived two kids, Cuphead and Mugman.

"Cup wait up!"

"Come on you slowpoke, we'll miss the Riverboat show!"

Two tiny figures were speeding along a dirt path running eagerly alongside the oceanfront as they made their way on towards a far corner of the isle.  
Cuphead was a rather headstrong young boy, always cutting corners in whichever way he could but usually causing trouble of some kind whenever he does that. Much to Mugman's dismay, he tends to always tag along wherever Cup may go resulting in him getting into whatever sort of trouble is brewed.  
Being twin brothers though, you couldn't expect any less for the both of them to always be together.

"I swear Mug if you make us miss this show we will never hear the end of it from Mac about how-"

"Hey Cup.."

Mugman's voice was a bit quieter than usual, he was curiously looking at something within the trees just out of sight,

"What do you think that is..?"

Cuphead trotted back up to his brother, "What do I think what is?"

His head whipped wildly around trying to find what Mug was looking at, only to pause as soon as a yawn was heard and someone's stretching legs began to peek further out from behind the tree.

"What the heck is that?"

Hidden between the trees stirring awake, laid a stranger the boys haven't met before. Needless to say she looked very curious from the usual residents they saw out this far in the Isle. The only people who looked even vaguely similar was Sally Stageplay and maybe Hilda Berg.. but even so those people had their defined quirks.

"More like who, Cup. I don't think they look alright, why would they be all the way out here? I know it's small but-wait where are you going?"

Cuphead went ahead immediately, walking cautiously as to not disturb the person waking up but also to catch a glimpse to see if it was actually someone they knew.

"Cup!" Mug hissed as he ran up behind him almost bumping into Cup as both boys peeked further and further around the tree where the girl slept. She looked peaceful if not just a tad bit uncomfortable from laying back on the knotted bark of the tree.

Yawning, the girl stirred more before lazily opening her eyes and stretching.

"Gosh.. it's been so long since I had such a.."  Mid yawn she cracked her neck before finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Solid sleep."

"Golly lady, I never heard someone say that before when they fell asleep on a bunch o' brambles."

 

* * *

 

Snapping your head to the voice, your eyes went wide with shock as you looked at two talking cups.

"Gosh, how hard did I sleep?" Scratching your head and running your hands through your hair, you leaned back as you looked at the two new curious faces.

There was one who had a cup for a head with a striped red bendy straw poking out, then the other who was nearly identical save for that he had a blue color scheme and a bigger nose.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Looking towards the other sound of the voice you seen the blue themed cup peeking out even further, he looked you up and down before looking up to the red themed cup briefly.  

Goodness you must have really slept hard because you never had a dream like this in years, but even then it was nothing like this level of detail and nature.

"I don't think she's OK Mug, she's not talkin' all that much."

Suddenly feeling the heat in your face you stutter out your reply, "O-oh sorry.. um.. I'm ok I think?"  
Gripping the branches and hauling yourself up, you stumble a bit as your words continue to flow from your mouth,

"I just, I don't mean to be rude is all-I am just.. I never meant to-" Gosh you really wish you could stop, why in the world did you have to get so easily flustered like this?  
Patting the dirt off your legs you continued rambling while the kids looked on at you in wonder. Gosh they're so much taller than you orignally thought? You never knew dreams could become so vivid.

"Hey Lady, it's Jake. No need to start spitting out apologies for nothin'." You paused as the red cup spoke, wait..

"Who's Jake?" You quirked your eyebrow in confusion before scrunching them together once experience the double weird look from the two boys.

"Ah, miss, it's a.. saying like.. everything is fine?" Blinking you could feel the heat become more intense, like the sun was just blazing on you after a day at the beach and it left you sunburned and blistered.

"Oh gosh.." You held your face as you avoided eye contact, "I'm sorry-I guess you could say I'm.. new... around here?"

"Well, that much is noticeable." As soon as those words left the red cups mouth the blue one nudged him in the side resulting in a yelp and a look between the two.

"Oh! I never introduced myself!" You said as you decided to break the dead eye long stare between the two. Trying to sound as normal as possible after making that impression on the two, you give them your name before asking for theirs in return.

"Oh! I'm Mugman! Just call me Mug!" The blue one said, the red cup smiled before looking up to you,

"And I'm Cuphead, but just call me Cup!"  

Suddenly both the boys posed together back to back before thrusting their thumbs and saying in unison,

"Together we're Cuphead and Mugman, the Cup Bros!"

It took all it had in you to not giggle too loudly before giving them a genuine smile of appreciation at the lift in the mood,  
"It's very nice to meet you guys!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,   
> So it is finally the end of finals and I should be available the coming weeks to actually dedicate myself to this fanfiction for a bit! I've been holding this in my drafts for nearly a month now with the first chapter finished but I never posted simply because I get so nervous! 
> 
> Hopefully my next chapter will be longer and better than this one, come Saturday I will be home for the holidays and should have plenty of time to stay up nights and write some more! 
> 
> Lots of love and if there is anything confusing, or even simply just suggestions you want to give me about the story-don't be afraid to tell me!   
> \- Magical_Unicorn


End file.
